Summer Heat
by Addster
Summary: It was hot and feisty, like the burning sun that beat down on their backs. It was dripping and sticky, like the sweat the coated them after long days in the heat. And then it ended, the cold breeze washing away the summer heat.


**AN: So this was originally a chapter in my story, The Elements. But I liked it a lot, so I put it out as a one shot about the feisty-ness and heat of summer love, and how it eventually comes to a cold and bitter end.**

**Disclaimer: nothing of Naruto belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>I think it must have been the timing of our relationship that sent it spiraling down the drain. I went over every little thing we did and said, replayed those petty arguments until I could match the pitch of her voice perfectly.<p>

But I just can't put my finger on what happened.

"It's not the sex." She said to me one morning near the end, as she rolled over, nude and just utterly ravishing in the powdery morning light. The way the sun was captured in her whiskey colored eyes, and reflected like mirrors, captivated me to no end. I felt myself nod, barely realizing I was doing so.

"It can't be that." I finally verbalized.

Weeks later, as she twirled a lock of her silken hair, the gold highlights looking polished under the sun, I ran my eyes up and down her body in worship. Her sundress was loose against her body, clinging to her curves in the heat. I stood frozen in the street as I watched her saunter over to me, that irresistible sway in her hips that rocked back and forth with each step just made me weak. Getting a little lost in my tangled raven locks, her fingers wormed their way through, massaging my scalp and playing with my ears.

Then she finally raised her head, those full, luscious lips meeting mine and I dug in for more, drinking every moment she was on me. The skin on the back of my neck prickled, and heat ran up and down my spine.

"It's not the sparks." I breathed to her as she reluctantly pulled away

"I don't think so, either."

Then there would be days where we couldn't stay away from each other. It would just hurt. Long days away would result in the bedroom coming to look like it had been through a hurricane, having taken the beating we'd so desperately been needing to dish out.

I would scoop her up from behind and flood her with kisses. She would stalk over from across the room, eyes hungry and fiery as she tore off my shirt for me and ran her slender fingers over my chiseled front, almost admiring me like an artifact in a museum.

"You know I love you?" She'd always whisper as her fingers fluttered down my chest, the tips bursting beads of sweat, tracing the tracks they made on my skin. I'd nod, brushing my lips against those soft cheekbones of hers.

"I know I love you."

And finally the end came, rushing in like tidal waves crashing against unforgiving rocks. The sharp, jagged edges shot from each of us, scraping and knocking against the other in an attempt to break something.

"_What is wrong with you?" _She'd shout with angry tears streaking down her face and that beautifully manicured brow knit in confusion. I'd be standing near the corner of the room, feeling that I didn't deserve to be anywhere near her, just holding my breath and trying not to scream.

But everyone knows that never works.

"_Me? It's always me! Nothing is ever wrong with you!" _My shoulders would get tight, the muscles locking so fiercely it hurt.

And it would go on like that for hours if it had to, and most of the time it would. We would end up slamming doors and throwing the others' belongings on the floor, smashing them up into millions of tiny shards.

And in the morning, it would cycle all over again.

It's not the sex.

The sparks were ferocious.

And the love was never lacking.

Under the crisp white sheets, back to back, we both laid there in silence. But no one was sleeping. I'd roll over to meet her back, the skin darkened to an alluring tan from the long days spent in the summer sun. It took everything I had not to touch her, to not feel everything there was to her.

But instead, I'd lie there on my side, watching how her breathing slowly but surely became faster as she woke, and then how it started to shake once she realized I was watching her.

"What happened to us?" And then, from the open window, a bone-chilling breeze washed through the bedroom and lifted up the sheet, revealing even more of her to me.

"Summer died."

* * *

><p><strong>Another one in the books, hope it was good, please give me feedback as to what I could do to improve anything. Your opinions are super important to me! <strong>

**PEACE :P**


End file.
